First Glance
by RavenSara84
Summary: Anna was just watching her friend Tobio battle, she didn't expect to feel her heart racing at the sight of a certain white haired blader. Ryuuga and OC.


Title: First Glance

Rating: K

Notes: Anna is an OC created by the lovely Princess Ruka on dA

Summary: Anna was just watching her friend Tobio battle, she didn't expect to feel her heart racing at the sight of a certain white haired blader.

Jade green eyes watched the bey battle in awe as her friend; who also happened to be her tutor of sorts for the sport, was being defeated in a double battle alongside another blader called Ryuutaro who had been soundly defeated just seconds before.

She had travelled with Tobio for a while, learning all that she could about the sport of beyblading, he was given the nickname of Captain Capri as he had never been defeated.

Her journey took her everywhere with him, although plenty of times people had assumed they were _together_ one or the other, or even both of them would put them right. As far as she was concerned she was _trying _to become a stronger blader, although she was sure that for all Tobio's efforts she just didn't have what it took to become as powerful as him.

She had seen all of his wins even before the tournament had begun; she never thought he could actually _lose_, until he battled a blader called Kyouya. A stranger blader with a Rock Leone bey, who just ignored all of Tobio's invites to battle; until they finally fought face to face and although Tobio lost, he went on to become stronger, ready to battle Kyouya once more, ready to take one and _defeat _ everyone who stood in his way to that goal.

_Until now… How strong is this blader? He took them both on without breaking a sweat._ She wondered as she ran over to Tobio wanting to make sure that he was okay, but her eyes carefully looked over to the one who defeated him on the other side of the bey-dish, a tall blader with white hair with a splash of red to the right side and piercing gold eyes.

_He is so…_ She returned her focus on the blonde afro teen on the ground who slowly began to sit up, wincing in pain as he felt certain muscles were gaining some bruises due to the power of that last attack that sent him flying backwards; "Are you okay?"

"Yea Anna I'm…" He began, not wanting to worry her but he trailed off as a shadow loomed over them and the three of them turned to see the white haired blader looking down at them still looking rather regal although his amber eyes held a tinge of humour, although none of them were sure what was so funny.

"Hey we already _lost_," Tobio said looking up at him, trying not to let his fear show through and hoping that Ryuuga would just go away and leave them alone, what reason would he have to come up to them after a battle? He wasn't the type of blader to shake hands for a good battle, however he didn't realise that Anna was looking at the stronger balder in awe.

"That was an amazing battle," She said softly, Tobio quickly turned to look at her completely stunned by what he heard and wondered what was going on inside her head.

_Is she crazy?_ He asked himself, carefully looking at Ryuuga to see if he had heard, but the other blader didn't seem to, or perhaps he didn't care.

"I want you two to join me. You both showed promise," Ryuuga told them turning around and walked away from them and Tobio sighed in relief, there was something not right about that blader, the way he battled was something different even when compared to a strong blader like Kyouya.

"Divine intervention," Ryuutaro said and he stood up and left them, although Tobio and Anna both left the stadium soon after as well.

"Join him? What did he mean by that?" Anna asked Tobio who rubbed the back of his neck and then brought out another lolly pop to suck on.

"To join Dark Nebula, that's what he wants," He let out a sigh; "I guess it's an honour really…"

"What is Dark Nebula? Why didn't you tell me about it before?" She asked a barrage of questions and he held his hand up to stop her asking any more.

"Dark Nebula is a powerful organisation, Ryuuga is the blader to beat, he has a dark move technique that, or so some say, _can't_ be defeated. Judging by today I think they may be right," Tobio looked upwards to the heavens as the sun was beginning to set and the normally blue sky was turned to a dusky pink; "There are plenty of rumours going around about it. It's another thing if you can actually believe them though,"

"So, he _is_ a strong blader?" She asked as they headed back to the hotel they were staying in.

"Yea. Probably just as strong as Kyouya… Maybe stronger," Tobio confessed, hating his defeats as they left a bitter after taste in his mouth. But this was his worst defeat, at least when he battled Kyouya he had made some kind of impression, but against Ryuuga? He had been wiped off the board, as if he had been nothing more than a pesky ant that needed to be squashed.

"Stronger than Kyouya," She smiled wistfully as she thought of Ryuuga and his final attack on Tobio, she guessed that was his 'dark move' but she had been impressed with it.

_All that power… Who could defeat him? And he has such skill too_.She thought to herself and as Tobio looked over at her he rolled his eyes, figuring that she had become rather infatuated with the L Drago blader.

_First time for everything I suppose_. He thought to himself as he made his way to his own room and Anna was just next door to him.

XXX

For days on end Anna spoke about Ryuuga, although she didn't mean to annoy Tobio about the blader, she was just fascinated by him. She managed to find videos of all his past battles in Battle Bladers and watched them carefully, noticing how he used his dark move technique and how he appeared to come more alive in the battle. Of course she also noticed the dark part that came alive during the battle as well, she might not be a good blader she could still notice something strange going on when Ryuuga's L Drago attacked his opponent's bey, they appeared to slow down, as if due to a lack of power.

_That's not possible._ he had told herself with a shake of her head; _No beyblade can absorb another bey's strength._

Soon the time had come when Tobio would have to face L Drago one more time and this time it wasn't for a position in Battle Bladers, it was so his Bladers Spirit could be fed to L Drago.

The afro haired blader didn't realise that Anna had followed him to the stadium inside the Dark Nebula headquarters and she had watched everyone within the organisation being defeated, their Bladers spirits being fed to L Drago and giving the dragon more power. She watched helplessly as Tobio and Tetsuya, the strange crab lover who appeared to be happy to act like a complete coward to get out of this battle, although he was finally forced into it by Tobio.

She held her breath, hoping that her friend would somehow win, defeat L Drago, even though another part of her knew that was impossible.

_Tobio said it himself; Ryuuga is as strong or even stronger than Kyouya. _She reminded herself, her eyes never left the battle as Tobio and Tetsuya both lost, the two of them were flown backwards to the ground and she let out a gasp in shock, alerting Ryuuga to her presence by accident.

"Well, you just sneaked in here huh?" Ryuuga called over to her and she froze, tearing her eyes away from Tobio and looked into those amber eyes that still hungered for a battle, a i_good/i_ battle; "Get ready for a fight!" He called over to her, reaching for his launcher as she slowly walked towards him, but never went up the stairs towards the bey dish

She just shook her head her gaze looking anywhere but at him; "I can't," She felt a blush rise up to her cheeks; _He's actually talking to me…_ She thought to herself, but it wasn't a subject that she wanted to be talking about.

"Tch, why not?" He was about to goaled her when she said something that he hadn't heard from any other blader before.

"I don't have a chance against you, besides I'm too weak to be a challenge to you," She looked over at the other's, hoping they were all right, carefully seeing that they weren't badly hurt.

He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing how she kept looking over at the others without any fear of him, but with concern about the others who had been defeated by him.

"All right," He smirked and nodded, appearing to be satisfied with her answer and looked right at her when his amber eyes connected to her own green ones; "_They_ are weaker than _you_," He noticed she was about to speak, possibly protest at his comment but he continued; "They were foolish enough to challenge me in the first place,"

"I…" She blushed, not sure what to say about it. _I wouldn't be a challenge; they are all good bladers… _Once more she glanced at the bladers on the ground around them and noticed he held his hand out to her; _Wh… What is he doing?_

"Come with me," He told her, and she noticed how his eyes appeared to have taken on a gentler appearance, they didn't appear power hungry or angry, just rather friendly towards her.

She remembered the first time she saw him in the flesh, when she had said how amazing the battle had been, she thought she had seen a flash of friendliness, of _warmth_ from those amber eyes.

She didn't say anything just looked into his eyes and took his hand in a gentle but firm grip and he lead her away from the stadium, although she turned back to the other's seeing Tobio watch her go although she wasn't sure if it was fear in his eyes or worry.

_I don't think I have anything to worry about_. She thought as Ryuuga lead her through the corridors of Dark Nebula, her hand still held in his; _Maybe he isn't that bad…_


End file.
